Cancer Center Information Systems is a Shared Resource providing Integrated Information systems In support of clinical and basic sdence biomedical research. The resource provides infrastructure, personnel, technical support, assistance and consultation In four areas - networks, databases, servers and web applications. The goal ofthe resource Is to provide comprehensive computational support to enable researchers to use technology In the most efficient manner possible to accomplish their research goals. Cancer Center Information Systems is direded by Robert P. Annechiarico, under the administrative supervision of Dr. Stephen L. George, Director of Blostatisfics. In addifion to Mr. Anriechiarico, CCIS has 19 full time staff positions. The resource provides database and applications development, web site support, server support and desktop support for 54 servers (virtual and stand-alone, more than doubling since the last renewal) and for over 1000 users. In addition to network server support, CCIS supports large scale servers and software, as well as high performance computational platforms, forthe Biostatistics Shared Resource and the Bioinformatics Shared Resource. This group supports the Informatics needs of a variety of research areas and programs. Support for the SPORES in Brain and Breast Cancer, the Cancer Genetics Network and the Protocol Office represent some ofthe larger efforts. CCIS is working closely with the Duke Health Technology Solufions, the Duke Translational Medicine Institute, and the Institute for Genome Sciences and Policy to integrate clinical data with research data. Support for the resource is provided through a combination of grant support, chargeback and institutional funding. At the national level, CCIS has been a leader in the development of software tools and standards within the caBIG program, contributing to several cornerstone applications and projects.